Besenji Young Ones
An extremely playful wolf, Besenji loves nothing more than romping about with his siblings. He often explores and sticks his nose into everything, unable to deny his inquisitive nature -- no matter how dangerous the situation or the object of his curiosity may be. Though he seems to enjoy hunting, he views it as a game more than anything else, and in this there is danger. Despite this, however, Besenji has yet to get into much trouble, whether it be with prey, a less-than-tolerant pack member, or otherwise. Young Ones Besenji(YM058) was born into the Young Ones, with his parents most likely being Oriole and Homestar Runner. The litter probably consisted of nine pups, however, only Besenji, Mabili, Toblerone, Veil and Ficho survived. When mating season neared, the mange-infected Jackals attacked the Young Ones. Rather then defending their territory, Fang called the retreat and led the pack into the unclaimed lands. About a month later, after the Jackals had died off, the Young Ones reclaimed their territory. In February of 2015, the Rascals invaded the territory, but were later chased off. Tide had also disappeared, later to be found with three pups. That same month, Besenji followed Mabili on an excursion that eventually led them to the southern part of their territory -- where they came face-to-face with three patrolling Commandos wolves: Baker, Miles, and Celidh. The situation quickly escalated with Miles charging the two teens, jaws snapping, but Baker, refusing to let his brother take control of the situation, stopped him. This initiated a fight between the two males, offering an opportune moment for Besenji and Mabili to escape. Celidh pursued the two until she reached the territory limit, at which point she stopped and turned back to return to Baker and Miles. With night settling in and the two having entered a part of the territory neither of them recognized, Besenji and Mabili settled close to one another to wait out the darkness and cold. Thankfully, however, Nimrod and Maybelline came to their rescue, having been sent out to find the missing juveniles. They quickly guided the two back to the rendezvous site, where they were happily greeted by their fellow pack members and family. The next day, Canis organized the pack for a hunt. Besenji wandered over to the hunting group out of curiosity, but soon lost interest, returning to the rendezvous. He quickly developed an interest in Ficho, who had stayed behind due to his injury. Engaging him in play, the two were soon distracted by the arrival of Mabili, who had wandered over to investigate. Seeming to be in an unusually somber mood, Mabili, instead of joining in, wandered off, which led to the two juvenile males trailing after her. As they neared her location, they were alerted by the scent of unfamiliar wolves, and they rushed to stand by her. The young wolves were not noticed by the two, and were eventually led back to the creek by Mabili, who lost interest in the strange wolves. There they rested for a short time before the three dissolved into play, Mabili now in a seemingly better mood. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters